worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
6th Update
Update for the 5th anniversary of Earth Online 1. Remove NPC loyalty setting. Loyalty itself was a false statement. The human heart was the hardest to predict, so how could one use data to represent it? The previous method was just Gaia restricting NPCs. From now on, the difference between NPCs and players would become more and more blurred. 2. Remove NPC revival setting. Be it the martial or the Confucian temple, other hidden buildings, tools, or specialties like that of the Divine Martial Guards, everything that could let NPCs revive all became ineffective. NPCs only had one life. This setting removed the protective talisman around NPCs and was also respecting the NPCs. From this moment onward, they were given 'humanity' and were not some data that could be revived. 3. Remove player stats page Before this, Gaia removed player levels, but now, Gaia went all out to close the player stat page, letting the game return closer to reality and be closer to the real word. 4. Remove weapons and equipment specialty. Apart from a rare few tools and weapons like weapon sharpness and hardness, armor hardness, and the like, there was no more physical representation. The skills as well as binding function on the equipment were also removed. After this update, players, especially adventure gamemode players, would need to have an adjustment period. This would only be a good thing for them on Planet Hope. That was because there were no stats in real life. 5. Remove storage bag ability. The most overpowered skill of the players in game was removed by Gaia in the end. From now on, carrying a bag and riding horses would become the new norm for adventure gamemode players. At the same time, some types of unfair trades would disappear. 6. Changing players revival setting. Due to the fact that cultivation was connected to the real-life body, once players died in game, Gaia would stop providing advanced nutrition fluids to the player. This meant that their cultivation would not be able to continue. A player's internal strength or primordial energy would be locked. Only after going through a period of virtual training and reaching the original level would Gaia continue the provision of nutritional fluid. 7. Strengthened distance communication functions. The period of sending letters through the relay is over. Be it usually or during war time, Gaia would not restrict the long-distance communications of players. On the contrary, it would strengthen it to basically the same level as modern day. As for sending emails, logging onto forums, searching the net, finding information, and the like were all available. It was similar to modern day handphones. 8. Officially releasing Cultivation Realms. A person's ability could be roughly split into internal cultivation, moves, and equipment. After removing the equipment stats, the cultivation method would decide one's ability. Gaia would officially release the cultivation realm after analyzing the player cultivation situation. 9. Raise of generals and soldiers' combat ability. After this update, all soldiers, including King Rank and below generals, would obtain a basic cultivation method - War Soldier Codex. This will let them cultivate to the 6th stage of acquired realm. King Ranked generals would get a War General Codex, which could get them to 9th stage of the acquired realm. Emperor Rank and above can obtain a high ranked War God Codex that can get them to the innate realm. One did not need to start from zero. Rank 3 normal soldiers were 1st stage of the acquired realm, rank 6 was stage 2, rank 9 was stage 3, rank 12 war elite soldiers were grade 4. King Ranked generals automatically entered grade 7 acquired realm and Emperor Ranked generals were grade 9. Apart from that, based on the generals' historical legend, Gaia would give them a degree of strengthening. For example, war god Lu Bu became Grade 3 innate realm right away, which was even stronger than Ouyang Shuo. The stronger the general, the stronger the strengthening effects seemed. 10. Change to territory falling settings. Cities will no longer have stone steeles. War would return to its origin and would not be restricted to a stone that could not be moved, much less forced teleportation. With Great Zhou as an example, even after someone took down Handan City, it would not mean that Great Zhou was destroyed. Only by occupying the entire Great Zhou would it be destroyed. This also meant that even if one sneak attacked the main city, one would not be able to win an all-out war. 11. Change imperial city settings. Reducing imperial city restrictions; dynasties can move freely and join the battles between empires. All of the Gaia's works on the imperial cities will cease to exist. The imperial guards scale would be reduced by half, from 1 in 10 to 1 in 20, falling to around the same level as player territories. This was fair. With China as an example, the eight imperial cities would now have 500 thousand troops on average, having the ability to survive in the wilderness. But there should not be a way for them to use one prefecture of land to destroy a territory dynasty.